<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>猎物 II 10 by MoonSTar_cc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934259">猎物 II 10</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc'>MoonSTar_cc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eunhae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>* BDSM预警<br/>* S0M1预警<br/>* 警官赫 vs 设计师海<br/>* 请大家自行避雷<br/>* 本章预警：没啥预警</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>猎物 II 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李东海看着门口出现的女人心里咯噔了一下，有些心虚地歪头看了一眼李赫宰，然后才对着门口的人问道：“你怎么来了？”</p><p>安倩耸了耸肩，打量了一下刚刚退后一步站在李东海身后的人，目光放回李东海身上，开口回答着李东海的问题，“听说我的未婚夫要办生日宴，所以来看看。”</p><p>安倩的话一字不拉地被钻进李赫宰的耳朵里，像是被雷击中似的，整个人愣在原地。</p><p>开门的时候他就想过眼前的女人会是什么身份，是客户，是妹妹或是糟糕一点的话，是前女友。李赫宰的脑袋里幻想过无数种可能，却没有想过眼前这个女人居然是李东海的未婚妻。</p><p>李东海都已经订婚了，有未婚妻了，那他呢？他算什么？</p><p>冷着脸的人低气压比李东海生气的时候可怕了不知道多少倍，李赫宰有些自嘲的哼了一声，眼睛死死地盯着李东海的，一字一句地问道：“未婚妻？”</p><p>李东海有些心虚地上前抓住李赫宰的手，却被李赫宰一把甩开，有些着急地人喊着男朋友的名字，试图让他先冷静下来，“赫宰……你听我说。”</p><p>“不是你想象的那样，你给我点时间解释好不好？”</p><p>李东海无措的样子撞进李赫宰心里，他能感受到李东海的慌张，但他却不能确定这个慌张源于什么。是未婚妻突然找上门来的慌张？还是因为欺骗他而慌张？</p><p>“那个……让我说一句？”安倩缩着脖子看着眼前两个人对峙的画面，开口想缓和一下气温。</p><p>“你别说话！”李东海红着眼眶歪头对着安倩吼了一句。</p><p>没有给李东海解释的时间，李赫宰打断李东海想说出口的解释，冷冷地声音传来，“我只问你一个问题。”</p><p>李东海乖巧地点了点头，等待着李赫宰的后半句话。</p><p>“她是不是你的未婚妻？”</p><p>这句话像是戳破气球的针，让李东海整个人像是一个漏气的气球，只能低下头不敢直视李赫宰的眼睛，“是，但不是你想的那样！”</p><p>自嘲地笑了一声，李赫宰转身到沙发上拿起搭在上面的外套，冷着脸就朝大门口走去，经过李东海的时候，丢给那人一句话，“李东海，我最讨厌别人骗我了。”</p><p>说完便迈开腿往外走，留下李东海一个人愣愣地站在原地，想要追上前，但双脚像是被灌了铅一样，怎么也动作不了，只能看着那人越来越远的背影。</p><p>看着红着眼，眼泪在眼眶里越积越多的人，安倩伸手扯了扯李东海的衣服，有些着急地说道：“你愣着干嘛，快去追啊。”</p><p>被拉回了一些理智的人终于有了动作，赶忙追着李赫宰的背影跑去。他知道李赫宰现在很生气，他也不知道那人愿不愿意听他的解释，他只知道他不能失去李赫宰。</p><p>李赫宰的脚步很快，李东海拿出最快的短跑速度还是跑了好一段才追上李赫宰，不管不顾地撞上那人的后背，双手紧紧搂住那人的腰，哭着跟李赫宰说道：“你不要走，听我解释一下好不好。”</p><p>在气头上的人什么话也不想听，狠心地想掰开腰上的手，但身后的人却倔强地紧紧搂着，一点也没有要松开的意思。</p><p>其实李赫宰已经分不清自己到底是在生气还是难过，只觉得心里好痛。</p><p>之前只是因为被撞见石佳跟他告白的画面被惩罚的时候，李赫宰就感受到李东海对他强大的占有欲，但那个时候李赫宰也有疑惑，他们之间交往的时间并不长，这样与相处时间有些不相符的强大爱意总是让他惊讶。</p><p>他彷徨过，偶尔也会有一些心慌，但每次只要看着李东海那双貌似把星空和宇宙全都赠与他的眼睛时，他总是能够在那双漂亮的眼睛里找到足够的安全感，让他感受到李东海其实真的很爱他。</p><p>但他现在觉得李东海像是一颗酒心巧克力，在一起的时候他品尝到的是巧克力外壳，让他觉得很甜，但现在他却像是咬进了巧克力的外壳，品尝到了内部的酒心，酒心混合了甜腻巧克力，竟带上丝丝的苦涩。</p><p>李赫宰知道几乎所有的设计师都很讲究走心，所以他时常害怕，他只是李东海走心的伴侣中最普通的一个，害怕他满眼的星辰大海也曾经赠与过另一个人。以他的身份地位，他能接触到的人，都像是上流社会的人，而他却只是警察厅里一个不起眼的小警官。</p><p>安倩就像是证实了他所有不安的存在。原来他渐渐深陷，敞开心门容纳的人，有一个那么有气质，或许也同样优秀的未婚妻。只要想到这里，李赫宰就感觉心脏被人狠狠地掐着，疼到出血。</p><p>思绪万千的人只是呆呆地站在原地被身后的那人抱着，没有回应。李东海慌张地晃了晃李赫宰的身体，“赫……”</p><p>李赫宰咬着下唇深呼了口气，开口说道：“李东海，你应该知道的，我会愿意从dom变成sub，只是因为那个人是你而已。为了你，我心甘情愿。”</p><p>“但你不能仗着我爱你，愿意为你做任何事，就欺骗我。”</p><p>“不是……我没有……她只是名义上的未婚妻啊……”李东海哭得稀里哗啦，说几个字就打一个哭嗝，他不知道要怎么解释清楚，他觉得李赫宰可能下一秒就要跟他分手，他只能哭着紧紧地抱着李赫宰，“李赫宰……我爱你啊……”</p><p>“东海，我们给彼此一点时间好好想清楚吧。或许我们之间的进展，真的太快了一点，我好像还不够了解你，不知道你过去很多事情，当然你也是。”</p><p>“不是……赫……不要……”</p><p>李东海哭得让李赫宰还是心疼，但他现在没有答案，说不出李东海想听的话，“让我一个人待一会好吗？”</p><p>攥紧李赫宰的衣服，李东海开口问道：“你是要跟我分手吗？”</p><p>“我只是想冷静下来想清楚。”</p><p>“那你会跟我分手吗？”</p><p>“我不知道。”</p><p>两个人又这样对峙了很久，但这次李赫宰狠心地掰开腰上的手时，李东海没再倔强，只是站在原地，让冷风从衣领灌进去，身体失了温度。</p><p>直到李赫宰消失在视线里，李东海才蹲下抱紧膝盖，把自己缩成一小团，哭得像个迷失在迷雾中的小孩。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>